The present invention relates to a cover structure for a container, such as an aerobic or anaerobic fermentation tank or pond, or an aeration tank or pond. More particularly, it relates to the means for collecting the fermentation gas, or agitation gas, for collection or other disposal. The cover may be insulated or uninsulated.
In known fermentation systems, there are difficulties associated with the cover in terms of venting the volume of gas that the fermentation area generates as well as handle the volume of gas which exists in the agitation systems. In high wind situations the ventilation system of the cover must function effectively to avoid inflation of the cover i.e. "puffing up" which can lead to damage of the cover.
The cover structure of the present invention permits use over large areas, while incorporating structural integrity. In addition, the cover structure includes individual overlapping angularly related strips which are periodically bonded to provide individual and spaced apart gas escape areas. Further, in certain instances, the cover structure can provide insulation, to maintain desirable temperatures, particularly in cold weather periods when the cover will maintain summer temperature conditions in the winter.